The present invention relates generally to skateboards and pertains particularly to an improved skateboard truck assembly for use on skateboards.
The sport of skateboarding has exploded in popularity in recent years. The competitive sport of skateboarding includes many different styles of competition. For example, trick riding, slalom, downhill, etc., are just some of the variations that have recently developed. The more serious skateboarding pursuits subject skateboards to exacting performance characteristics. The most functional performance characteristics are controlled by the truck or chassis of the board. The truck controls the stability, maneuverability, and handling of the board. Each of the modes of skateboarding requires a different truck performance for optimum skateboard performance. Heretofore, it has not been possible to utilize a single skateboard for the different events due to the inability to adjust or quickly replace the trucks. A serious skateboarder would have to utilize a selection of different boards, each designed for a specific event.
The prior art construction of skateboard truck chassis are exemplified, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,763, issued Jan. 28, 1975, to Gordon K. Ware. The prior art skateboard truck assembly typically employ an arrangment wherein the pivot axis is approximately 45.degree. with the weight of the board supported predominantly on tension pads, which are oriented substantially vertically or at most a few degrees up to approximately 15.degree. off the vertical, such as illustrated in the Ware patent. The arrangment is such that the tension in the pads can be adjusted by adjustment of the tension bolt and this can provide minor adjustments in the pivot axis of the truck assembly. However, there is no independent adjustment of the pivot axis independently of the adjustment of the tension in the tension pad. Moreover, with this arrangement, the tilting of the board with respect to the chassis which results in the major control and steering of the board is resisted predominantly by the pads. The tilt is also at substantially right angles to the axis of the tension bolt, resulting in high stress on the tension bolt.
Also, as will be readily apparent, the chassis or axle assembly cannot be replaced without affecting the adjustment of the tension pads. In other words, the tension bolt must be screwed completely out of its mounting in order to replace the axle assembly of the truck.
Additional drawbacks of the prior art include a lack of clearance at the center of the axle. The boards having axle or chassis assemblies of conventional design are unable to pass over reasonably large bumps or objects. Most such conventional trucks of a unitary axle type present very small ground clearance. As a consequence, a skateboard may frequently become grounded by an obstruction in the course way.
Accordingly it is desirable that an improved skateboard truck assembly be available which provides improved adjustment in the handling characteristics of the board as well as permit ready replacement of various axle assemblies.